The Final Tale Ch. 5
"Dad, what's wrong?" Kion had just woken up from his coma three days after the Outlands ambush, and the first thing he could see was the stern look of his father the King. "I think you know what is just as well as I, Kion." Simba said lowly. "Why?" "Why?" Kion weakly tilted his head. "Why what?" "Why have you gone against our ways?" Simba replied in the same angered tone. "Dad, I dont know what you're talking about." No matter how weak Kion was from his Injures, he still could not hold back the conflicting emotions that were being brought on by his father's harshness. Simba was beginning to lose his patience at his sons absent-mindness. He shook his head slowly as he closes his eyes. "I consider myself a reasonable Lion. I set certain rules, and as such, I expect those rules to be obeyed." "Da-" "Is it true that you befriended a Hyena?" Kion kept silent for a moment as he looked down at his paws with his ears lowered. "Answer me." Simba did not yell at him, but his voice still sounded angered. So Kion had to confess. "Yes." He had spoken so softly, one would have to ask him to speak louder. Simba, however, heard it clearly. He shook his head as he began to pace around, his anger beginning to tear through his patience. "How long?" "For a.... a year." Kion said softly. "A year?!" Simba had chosen this time to raise his voice. "When did this start? And if you do not tell me the truth..." "It was the time I was lost in the Outlands." Kion confessed. "Jasiri helped m-" "I don't want to know her name!" Simba shouted. "You told me that Ono helped you through the Outlands that day!" He then turned from an angry dictator to a very hurt father as he stepped forward with a saddened look. "You... lied to me?" Kion slowly nodded, trying not to look his father in the face. "I did. Dad, I'm really so-" "KION!" Simba roared suddenly, turning back to Dictator mode. "Contact between Lions and Hyenas is strictly forbidden! Kion, you know that! Everyone knows that!" "Dad..." "And you lied to me about it for a year?! Do you know how shameful that is? Not only did you lie to me, but you lied to your mother, to your sister, and to everyone close to you!" "Dad, the other members of the Lion Guard'll-" "We'll what?" Of all the times he had been interrupted just now, this one seemed different. That may be because it was the voice of the fastest in the Pridelands. He turned his head to see his teammates entering the cave where he was staying in, and most of their expressions equaled that of their kings. "Guys?" "You lied to your dad about Jasiri?" Fuli stepped forward and stared at Kion with unforgiving eyes. "Kion... how could you?" Beshte seemed really hurt by this. "I didn't want to lie." Kion could not stand, but he held his ground even in his weakened state. "I just didn't want Dad to know about Jasiri because I knew he'd get mad." "It's a little late for that, don't you think?" Ono glared at him atop of Beshte. "Shut up! Just SHUT UP!" Kion's sudden rise in attitude made everyone jump in fright, even Simba. Kion growled at them as he tried to stand, only to lay back down. "I am friends with a Hyena and that's that. If I had to lie about it, then I had to." "But to me?" Simba questioned. "Your own father?" "Dad, just shut it." Kion said through his teeth. "Who cares about the stupid rule? I don't. I'm the leader of the Lion Guard, a-" "Not anymore." This word had caught Kion off guard as he looked to his father in surprise. "What?" Simba coldly glared down at Kion and stood above him, laying down the law. "Kion, you have refused to accept the way things work, you have deceived your entire family, your friends, and now you fail to show any remorse for your arrogance. You were once an honorable leader, but now you have seen yourself above everyone else." Kion's eyes widened as his head sunk back before turning angry again. This time he unleashed his true anger. "How dare you? How dare ANY OF YOU?! I'm the leader of the Lion Guard! Without me, the others would be lost because they're to stupid and naive to work for themselves!" Kion's loud voice echoed through the rock. Once the echo was done, everyone's shocked faces were completely into view. Even that of Bunga's. Now ever since the events of the Backlands, Fuli, Ono, and Beshte had begun to think about their leader in a new, untrusting light. All except Bunga, who was the only one who stuck up for him. But hearing Kion say that his whole team was Stupid and Naive brought the hammer down on the young Honey Badger. Not saying a word, showing that they were hurt and betrayed, the remaining four members turned and left the cave, deeply disappointed in their leader. But none were as ashamed as Bunga. Sinha looked at the slowly regretting face of his son with eyes that were colder than the North Pole's frigid climate. "Never have I been more ashamed of your decisions, Kion. Until you have learned how things work, then will you be able to regain you position in the Lion Guard." Without even a goodbye, the Lion king turned and exited the cave the way the Lion Guard went. But not before giving one last sentence. "You have a lot to think about." The dark cloud that was the falling out this father and son had began to grow as quickly as it had formed. Kion looked down at his paws as he sat back down in the nest Rafiki had made for him. If Kion was not overwhelmed with regret by what happened at the hearing, he certainly was now with his friends hating him and his father ashamed of him. But this cloud shamed in comparison of the smoke arising from the fire that engulfed the Backlands. Category:The Final Tale Category:Fanfiction Category:Hueyslinger Category:Chapters